


Shared Table

by DesertVixen



Category: Perry Mason (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Della Street and Hamilton Burger sit at the same table





	Shared Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



Hamilton Burger was an opponent, but he was also a gentleman.

He’d come to Della’s rescue with his umbrella. They’d ended up sharing a meal, waiting out the storm.

Away from the courthouse, he was…different. Charming.

By unspoken agreement, neither mentioned work. 

It was a pleasant meal – even more pleasant when he walked her home in the freshly-washed evening air.

“Thank you,” Della said.

“It was my pleasure,” he assured her. “Perhaps we could see each other again sometime when we’re not sitting at opposite tables?”

“I’d like that.” 

Sharing a table with Hamilton had been a nice change.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It explores the how-they-might-start question you wanted.


End file.
